The Touhou Battle Frenzy V3
by Sparen
Summary: Yukari has let/forced 80 Gensokyo girls into the human world so that they can wreak havoc. However, she clearly forgot that there are people there. Or maybe she didn't. As more problems occur and rivalries are refueled, what will become of the city? Also, who is the one behind this? Discontinued.
1. Day 0: The Calm Before The Storm

So welcome to my first Touhou fic! Just before the prologue starts, I have some things to say. First and foremost, there are probably going to be 11 days of battle royale. Second, the 'V3' is because this is my third draft. My first draft is currently on Chapter 18. Please note that I will not upload that far if people do not want to read my fic. Therefore, if you like the fic, please review and say what you liked. If you found something weird or dislikeable, tell me. However, if you just want to point out a small spelling/grammar error or correct the name/formatting of a spellcard, just PM me. Thank you and enjoy, ze.

P.S. Shikieiki will probably end up as Shiki-sama or Eiki.

P.P.S. '…' refers to a scene change.

Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm

"I now give you, Yukari Yakumo, the power to connect the human world and Gensokyo. Open the doors to Makai, Hakugyokoro, the Moriya Shrine, Hell, and beyond. Release the power and give those who wish to battle the right to do so in a world unfamiliar to them and more restricted than ours. Send them all, close the gate, and watch their despair."

'…'

The rain pitter-pattered onto the Hakurei Shrine, cold and wet in the rain. Star Sapphire sat on the roof, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, a pamphlet fell from a gap that opened up abouve. Underneath, on the porch, Reimu saw a pamphlet fall to the ground with a plop. She went over and picked it up.

"What is it, Reimu?" Marisa asked, yawning.

"A pamphlet of some sort."

"Let me see." Alice asked, playing with a doll.

The three sat down and read. After a while, the rain began to die down. As the sun shone again, they finished reading.

"A portal to the wondrous human world! Come and Enjoy! Fight to your heart's desire!"

'…'

Meanwhile, at Kourindou, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Moriya Shrine, Eientei, and so on, pamphlets fell. All over Gensokyo, they fell. Onto sunflower fields, into rivers, into forests, and into human villages. The word spread everywhere.

'…'

Toyohime and Yorihime had been at Eientei for a month. It seemed that they would miss the next full moon. Tewi smiled as she entered the warm, brightly lit room, holding a pamphlet.

"Kaguya, if Keine and Mokou go, this fight could turn out to be fun. The full moon will be coming soon, so we might as well do this."

"Tewi. It is rude to tell guests to stay for another month. However, it seems that there may be some good for them if they participate…"

'…'

Patchouli nodded to Koakuma as she entered her bedroom. Koakuma nodded slightly and left. Patchy began to strip off her jogging clothes, and she took some of Eirin's asthma curing pills. They truly were a medical breakthrough.

Koakuma soon returned with both Patchy's clothes and a pamphlet. "Oh, what's this?" "Remilia-sama told me to give a copy to you, Patchouli-sama."

'…'

Yuyuko stuffed a pouch with emergency spellcards. Youmu packed food nearby. "Yuyuko-sama. I will not be bringing any spellcards. Only my swords and rations. Kasen is planning to bring more food and other supplies." Yuyuko responded. "Youmu, that's fine. Just make sure that we have the equipment to have Mystia for dinner."

'…'

Keine slapped Cirno in the front of the classroom. "Cirno, you have been exceedingly obnoxious. If you don't want to learn here, please leave." Cirno looked back at her with an ice cold glare. She faced the window.

"Spellcard! [Ice Sign] Icicle Fall!" ⑨ smashed open the window and climbed out. "I'm going to the _human_ world! Eye'll definitely be the strongest there!"

Rumia and Daiyousei nodded to each other. "[Night Sign] Night Bird!" With an extra danmaku blast, the two had blasted a massive hole in the wall and were off to catch Cirno.

Keine slapped her face. "Class adjourned." She picked the pamphlet out of Luna Child's hands and began reading.

'…'

Orin and Utsuho read the pamphlet together on the roof of the new Nuclear Project building. "I don't think you should go, Okuu. You might lose a part of your memory again and hurt more people than I can collect the corpses of."

Utsuho put a hand on Orin's shoulder. "I'm going. It seems interesting. And also, there's a nuclear plant according to the map. I'm going to check it out."

'…'

Sanae nodded to Kanako. "Yes. I will go to visit my cousin at the shrine in Hakujima City." Kanako thought momentarily. "Then, I shall call the minor gods to accompany us. Since there is a shrine for each of them, we can get some faith there." Kanako said in reply, smiling.

Suwako spoke up. "Let's get the kappa too."

'…'

Nitori grabbed her new gun and aimed at the figure flying carefree in the sky. "Niiitoriiiii Spaaaaaaark!"

A master spark erupted from the gun with a bang. It barely missed Nue, who managed to dodge.

"Nitoriii!" Momiji cried out, running. "Suwako-sama told me to give this to you!" Momiji stopped and caught her breath as Nitori read the pamphlet by the riverside. She read, grinned, and pointed at the massive pile of WMDs behind her (Weapons of Mass Destruction).

'…'

A massive crowd formed in the meadow. It was well past noon, and Reimu wanted her tea. Oh, and Tenshi was bored. Finally, after a long wait, Yukari appeared from a gap, half asleep. Ran propped her up as she began her speech to the residents of Gensokyo.

"Today I now have the power to open a portal to the human world! Feel free to wreak havoc, but remember that this is a battle royale. If you are thoroughly defeated, you will be sent back here right before your death. In other words, you can cause all the chaos you want and duel it out you're your rivals without restraint! Unfamiliar territory and fun! Enter!"

With one finger snap, a long and massive portal opened. "YEAH!" The crowd cried as they rushed in with reckless abandon.

Yukari looked at those who waited for the chaos to subside. Tenshi, Utsuho, Koishi, Yuugi, Shinki, Kanako, Kaguya, Mokou, Miko, Byakuren, Shikieiki… It was going to be very interesting, she thought to herself.

After the mob had entered, others prepared to enter, but waited cautiously.

"Remilia-sama?" Sakuya adjusted the umbrella, making . "Sakuya, let's go," Remilia responded. "But not before we wait for the rest of the mob to enter. We don't want to be trampled." Patchy said. Koakuma and Meiling struggled with the bags of makeup and spare knives and umbrellas. Patchy's bag was full of spellcards.

"I'm going to play!"

"Damn it!" Sakuya cried as Flandre yanked a bag of good makeup and flew into the portal.

'…'

"I'm sooooo bored!" Tenshi flew into the portal.

"Stop! Tenshi!" Iku tripped on a sleeve before getting up and running in.

"Okuu! Please reconsider!"

Utsuho ran through, followed by Orin and Kanako's group.

"We'd better go just to keep order, at the very least" Kanako said.

Seeing problems, Eiki and Komachi also entered.

"We can make a great news story out of this! Truce?" Aya nodded at Hatate and they flew in.

"EYE'M THE STRONGEST!" ⑨ happily jumped in, pursued by the fairies, Keine, and Mokou.

"That world needs cleansing." The Watatsuki sisters and the Eientei group walked through.

Byakuren and Miko glanced at each other. "We'll settle this over there." Miko said. Byakuren agreed.

'...'

As the crowd cleared, Chen and Ran stood in front of the portal. Then suddenly, they were punted through. With a soft chuckle, the portal closed.

* * *

><p>So how did you all like the prologue? Please R&amp;R!<p>

I understand that the transitions are cruddy, but if I redo the chapter in the future, I'll try to fix them.

If there are any errors, PM me. If there are personal questions or comments, feel free to send me an e-mail.


	2. Day 0: Settling Down

So for those of you who have been waiting, this is the last chapter before the official start of the battle royale. It's a filler chapter and therefore, I'll explain the battlefield and where the places are.

Hakujima City is divided into 13 zones. Starting from Zone 1 in the center of the city, they wind around the center clockwise. Zone 2 holds the massive Thorium nuclear plant and a famous insane asylum. Zone 3 in the northeast holds a massive graveyard. Zone 4, directly south of Zone 3, is home to the Luoma temple grounds and Mt. Ina. Zone 5 contains a massive but beautiful park with excellent picnic spots (or Sake drinking areas if you're Suika). Zone 6 holds the Sidd Temple, a large and peaceful building. Zone 7 is wilderness, a forest where all kinds of things exist. Zone 8 is the main district, south of the capital and home to the news station headquarters that Hatate is going to hijack soon. Zone 9 holds the calm and pristine Millen Lake, with beautiful parks and forests nearby. Zone 10 holds the famous Unagi Shrine. Zone 11 is a massive district full of tall apartment buildings, and contains Nishita Hospital within it. Zone 12 contains the shopping strip and all of the game centers (for NEETs), along with a library. Finally, Zone 13 holds massive onsens and the city's judiciary court.

Chapter 0: Settling Down

It was getting late. The beautiful red and orange sunset descended upon Hakujima City, Mt. Ina dark and regal in the distance.

"RUN!" "What IS that!" "Help!" "[Ice Sign] Icicle Fall!" "[Moon Sign] Lunatic Rain!" "[Poison Wall] Poison Murder!"

Upon arrival, the public fled to their homes, screaming in terror as the swarm of girls, excited, began attacking. Some immediately crowded into trains and tried to escape the city.

It was a good thing that some of the Gensokyo residents were actually sane.

'…'

In the southwest, after a long train ride (and emptying of Sanae's wallet due to purchasing a lot of tickets), Sanae, followed by Kanako, Suwako, the other goddesses, Nitori, and Momiji, finally approached the Unagi Shrine.

Sanae walked up to the main building and knocked. "Cousin, it's me, Sanae Kochiya."

There was shuffling and the sound of wood creaking, and then the wooden door slightly opened. "Sanae… and Suwako-sama… and…"

"Are you hurt?" Sanae asked, grabbing the older girl's arm, catching her by surprise.

The girl smiled and shook her head. "It's just a minor cold. Are you here to visit?"

"Yes. Is it fine if we stay for a while?" Sane pointed towards the goddesses. "I'll take care of the shrine until you get better."

"Feel free to stay. I do ask that the many goddesses with you protect their own shrines though. With so many Gensokyo residents pouring in, things are bound to get wild, Sanae."

They stopped talking and listened. There was screaming and a "Help me Eirin!" heard from far away.

Sanae yawned and entered the shrine. Minoriko helped Sanae's cousin into bed and began to heal her as the other gods went to check out their shrines. As the healing was expedited, Nitori and Momiji dumped their WMDs in a pile, feeling free to do so.

"Thanks Momiji." "No problem!" Momiji sighed with relief.

Aya and Hatate looked at each other. "Let's hijack the reporters station when we get a chance." Hatate said. "Good idea. Temporary tengu truce on this too." The two shook hands and then watched as the sun set.

'…'

The Luoma temple grounds were quiet. Miko and her crew entered the holy grounds. Seiga glanced at the Tenshi-infected mountain to the south, wary. With a graveyard to the north and the mountain being the only thing separating Miko and Byakuren, things didn't look so peaceful. However, the temple had beautiful green grass and a nice stone path to the inner rooms and courtyards, which Miko, a saint, managed to temporarily rent.

'…'

On the other side of the mountain, Mamizou knocked on the door of the Sidd temple.

"It's me, Mamizou Futatsuiwa!"

The door creaked open and a senile old man came out with his little daughter to greet the guests.

"Mamizou! It's been quite a long time!"

"Yes it has, my dear friend. Would you mind if we stayed at your temple for a while?" Mamizou pointed at her friends.

"Very well then. The lady over there seems to be the leader. I'd like to have a word with her." The old man exited and went up to Byakuren.

Meanwhile, the little girl pointed at Unzan. "Cloud Man!" Ichirin tried to say something in return, but failed. "Why did Kogasa go with Reimu and the others? I wish she could be here. She's better around little kids." Ichirin thought to herself. She smiled and attempted a reply. "Yes. He's a nyuudou. His name is Unzan {Author's note: He's actually one of the 80 competitors…}. "Hi Unzan!" The little girl shook hands, completely ruining the moment of Byakuren's handshake.

After seeing Ichirin's awkward predicament, she ignored the scene and introduced herself. 'I am Byakuren Hijiri. Pleased to meet you, houshi-sama." The old man nodded in reply.

"You don't mind some Youkai and ghosts, do you?

"No. Not at all. Please make yourselves at home. There are guestrooms inside."

Byakuren turned to her followers. "Kyouko and Ichirin, guard duty. Nazrin and Shou, second defense." "Understood, Byakuren-sama." With that, Nue took off.

'…'

Shikieiki and Komachi entered the Gyla Court Complex. With a two-foot stool, Eiki went up to the receptionist and towered above her. She looked down on the girl and glared down at her terrified face.

"This is Yama. I am now taking over this court as the supreme judge. Please arrange accommodations for myself and Bailiff Onozuka _immediately_."

The terrified girl fled towards the hall of her superiors.

'…'

The old shopkeeper was almost bankrupt, and he was glad when a strong able-bodied hanyou came with a bird and some chronicler girl.

"I'm simply too old to keep up the shop. Nobody wants to buy dusty or broken antiques nowadays." Rinnosuke nodded and exited the building, on the lookout for Reimu and Marisa in case they decided to rob the store together.

"This area seems to have saner people." He looked down the shopping strip and ignored Kaguya's screaming in the game center.

'…'

Nearby, in the Nishita Hospital, Eirin was filling out paperwork. She had done an excellent job of firing the quack in the position of head pharmacist and had taken charge.

"Tewi, Reisen. The fighting will begin tomorrow. Get some rest."

Day 0: Prelude. End.

* * *

><p>So Day 0 has ended. And next time, we introduce the first two of the three human characters living in Hakujima City!<p>

Please R&R!


	3. Day 1: Terror for the Humans

And so the action finally begins. This chapter is short, so I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Now enjoy.

Chapter 1: Terror for the Humans

Hakujima City lay under night. Then, slowly, light began to peek through the buildings as the sun rose. Soon, the entire city was covered in a dark but peaceful blue. If was now that the Gensokyo residents began to wake.

Reimu yawned and groggily tried to fall back asleep after a nightmare about leaving her precious (empty) donation box. She failed to fall asleep and watched as Nue was almost fried by a massive laser. It seemed that others were waking up across the city.

Soon, morning came on the beautiful Saturday morning. Well… not so beautiful.

Alex Strant, age 17, shut his eyes against the incoming light. The calm rays of light streamed through the window and onto his bed. A calm wind blew.

When Alex's alarm began to ring, he shut it off with a groping hand and then lifted his face from his pillow. He got up, yawning. He smiled and grinned in joy.

"It's finally break!" It was going to be a fun 9 days off from school.

He was very wrong.

'…'

Meanwhile, Nitori fired and missed Mamizou, who Nue was using as a meat shield.

'…'

Looking forward to playing lots of video games and reading lots of manga, Alex jumped off of his bed and grabbed a t-shirt on the way out. He ran downstairs, feet clattering on the hard, cold, wooden steps.

His younger sister, Lily, age 15, sat at the table, watching the news on TV. Her beautiful, long, brownish gold hair neatly covered an ugly scar from a police officer' gun when she made a mistake in a summoning spell while trying to drop a banker off of a bridge via summon.

Alex ruffled his unkempt, brown hair and sat down at the table. "Good morning, sis." He was glad that his parents were out. Of course, they would be spared the ugliness on the news.

"Look at the news!" Lily said to Alex, hurriedly. Her finger pointed directly to the shocking headline on the TV.

The cold and frighteningly supernatural line was enough.

"IDIOT ICE FAIRY ATTACKS CITY!"

Ale almost dropped his plate (with breakfast on it) onto the floor. It was _his_ hometown after all.

Mouth agape, he stood paralyzed in fear. "We won't be going outside today…"

'…'

"EYE'M THE STRONGEST!"

Cirno flew around, blasting icicles at windows. Keine was on the ground, angry, dodging danmaku and shards of broken glass.

"Cirno! Come back!" Keine cried up at the air, her words not reaching the ice fairy.

As Cirno flew higher, the inevitable came.

"Spellcard! [Land Sign] Three Sacred Treasures: Orb!"

Cirno proceeded to use a nasty trick.

"Perfect Freeze!"

The danmaku orbs froze in midair and plummeted. As they smashed into the ground and shattered, the salarymen in the street screamed and fled. Some were hit and injured.

Keine was very pissed off.

Suddenly, Cirno swooped down, kicking Keine in the face. Instinctively, she grabbed hold of a wing. Five nearby police officers also grabbed wings. Suddenly, Cirno sensed danger and jolted upwards. In the mess, Keine held on as the five policemen fell to their deaths.

That fall, however, was not what did them in.

Cirno had flown upwards just in time to save both herself and Keine, who was screaming.

"Lavatein!"

Cirno had barely dodged. Flandre's massive flamethrower incinerated the police officers and the entire street, lighting newspapers and buildings on fire. As she swung the weapon, several buildings smashed from the heat and toppled over. The ash and smoke was amazing. They crashed, sending waves of dust across the area.

Cirno carried a not so reluctant Keine away to safety, but not before Keine had forced her to drop a massive storm of water to prevent the dust from entering the atmosphere. As it froze, she was glad that they had made it in time.

'…'

Flan sat among the new ice, open mouthed as her destruction was outdone by the fairy.

Keine was smart, but she wasn't Koishi. Immediately, Flan grabbed a bunch of spellcards from her pocket and prepared to wreck the area.

'…'

In the comfort of their own home, Alex and Lily were mortified as the screen blacked out as the field reporter screamed. When the signal returned, the newscaster was sweating. "A…and… th..that's our… news for….to…day…"

She fainted on screen.

The Touhou Battle Royale had begun.

* * *

><p>So how did you all like the chapter? If you want to recommend something, please don't hesitate to say something. Same goes for if it's crappy.<p>

Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
